How Johanna Mason became a victor
by amir.alexander.315
Summary: one shot. A male Career tribute tells you how Johanna killed him and became a victor. review please


I try to reassemble my mandible bone in my fingers as I run, glad the pain hasn't come yet, hoping when it does I don't stay long for it. I can feel my adrenaline running out quickly, I know I have to end this before she can. She had only gotten me twice, once to slice through the crests in my lips and rip through the tissue of my cheeks and the other to chop into my gaping mouth, she ripped through the white jaw bones so easily it made me want to strangle myself before she could get another shot.

I do notice the blood as I weakly crawl under the brush, hoping to get to the river where my blood trail will fade away by the pressured water, this was the showdown, and the odds were not in my favor. We had heard two cannons early this morning, I hadn't kept track of who was left so us Careers decided to split off until one of us killed the last of them.

I had been in with the plan, it wasn't that wise to split up when you could just kill your competitors and save the weakest for last, but it seemed now, that I was the weakest.

I remember when I'd rounded the cornucopia, the tall dark skinned boy from four had stood facing me, his fish eyes bulging in horror, that's when I noticed the small trails of blood leaking from his lips, another trail wrung around his neck, the smell of the filthy liquid surprisingly made me sick for once in my life. When the metal flashed into my view I knew something was wrong. I watched as the axe extracted from his parietal bone the cracking sound so sharp it caused the boy from one to run over.

The boy from four smashed onto the ground his head crashed down so hard the frontal bone split open. I gaged tripping into the tall boy from one, Glare, the little girl from seven stepped around the boy, moving her crooked axe handle in her hands, blood cakes her face dating from a few hours ago to seconds before.

That's when she struck me. I had only managed to sprint away when Glare tackled her. I could still here the sound of the axe pounding into his muscular structure feet away. Get to the water. Get to the water. Get to the water. I tell myself that over and over again holding my broken mandibular ramus into place, she had almost cut straight through it, and no blood had come for the first three minutes, but as Glare's cannon sounded the blood began to clog my esophagus I bend over coughing it out loudly. I open my mouth again as chunks of my tongue begin to pool out with my saliva, and blood.

What's left of the small organ wiggles in a spasm. That's when it comes, the pain almost like being electrocuted by a thousand bolts, the pain hurts me so, and I lie under the bushes trying not to cry out.

The sound of the water provokes me to crawl further, almost there. I tell myself. I try to sit up as more blood begins to spout out. My jaw is heavy as the only thing now holding it to my body is the ragged genioglossus muscle. I can't take the pain as the boiling blood oozes down my throat again. I pull myself up coughing so hard I chase a squirrel fifteen feet away from me, further into the woods.

I lift up my shirt pulling the handle of the miniature sickle out of my belt holster. I know what I have to do. I don't cry as I tear apart to black, stained T-shirt, not wanting to pull it up over my head due to the fact that my head barely remains. I hold my temple as I lie out the dry pieces of cloth near the river bank. The sound of crackling leaves pushes me further.

I steady myself as more blood drains. I'm going to faint. I tell myself as I hold the sharp crescent weapon to my face. Do it. I tell myself. Be a career. I say. Don't be a girl about it. I haste myself, pushing me to drive my blade across the muscle. I gag as my cheeks grow numb, I saw the tough tissues apart feeling to rip and tare apart. I finally pull the rest of the sharp nerves away, the optopsy hadn't been as easy I notice as I toss my shattered jaw into the rushing water.

More blood begins to pour out. Filling the air with the smell. I crane my head as she arrives, I tie a band of my shirt quickly around my face, creating a bandanna. The pain has gone numb for a few minutes, and the dry cloth holds my blood sort of. I whip my only weapon towards her head. She smiles ducking the sharp swinging weapon easily. I twist away from one of her sharp blows, noticing all of the dry blood on her weapon indicates that all of the mysterious kills hadn't been natural causes.

She tumbles towards me as I take another swipe, I hit her just under the tissues near her abdomen. She doesn't seem to notice as she yanks my brown hair. I fall to the ground hitting a rock. The pain comes back as I head- but the hard substances under my face. My nose breaks the sound of several other bones poping under me, I don't cry. A girl will not beat me. I assure myself as I try to twist around I notice the sound of the sharp swinging metal.

I don't notice it hits my coronal structure until my blood splatters across the grass. The girl laughs as I pull myself from the axe. She stands over me as I lie back, I want to get up but know the pain will come back, and I will have to fight. I don't give up gasping as the rest of my blood begins to drown me. It gurgles towards my pale blue lip, sliding down where my chin once laid.

My tongue swishes gently as the girl looks up into the sky. I can see the hovercrafts circle overhead waiting for my cannon. I would kick and try to roll over but my body is paralyzed. The girl looks into my beige eyes her short hair swings in front of her ears, I make the shape of a boot coming down onto my face.

**And then his cannon sounds. **

**Check out my other one shots, a night with Peeta, and Athena's rebellion, my poems to, a bundle of Rue, and Holding onto hope. Check out my Prezi, the link is on my page.**


End file.
